Tales of the Supposedly Deceased
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: Ever wonder if Treize hadn't really died? Or that the Ancient One could be a poker dealer? If so, this fic is for you! RobotechRonin WarriorsGundam Wing and later Trigun crossover!
1. Default Chapter

This piece of fanfiction is my first cross-over! Characters from Robotech, Ronin Warriors, Gundam Wing and maybe even Trigun will appear. I hope you all enjoy.  
I do not own any of these animes of their respective characters.

– Minmay

**Tales of the Supposedly Deceased**

"I'm terribly sorry, Lieutenant Grant. We did everything we could for him. But there was massive internal hemorrhaging, and – he had just lost too much blood."

Claudia shook her head slowly; she heard the words, understood what they meant, but they made no sense to her. She was looking down at Roy's unmoving body, not believing he was dead.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Just then, Treize allowed his defenses to open and Wufei's beam trident struck his MS, the Tallgeese II, dead center. Treize's dying words praised Wufei's battle prowess and once again Wufei was without a victory in a fight against his rival.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

With his armor now belonging to the last of the Ancient One's clan, Anubis smiled contently as he leaned heavily on the railing.

"You've come back to us, Kayura." He spoke to her softly. Eyes drooping and his grip lessening, Anubis teetered over the edge of the bridge and into the waters below.

Yuli ran into the water and looked at the former Warlord of Cruelty's now lifeless form. Tears cascaded down the young boy's face and a wail escaped his mouth for the loss of such a selfless warrior.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Little did Claudia, Colonel Une or even Lady Kayura know, those three brave men weren't dead. It was actually well placed clones that had died instead of them. Clones courtesy of the Robotech Masters and Zentraedi. And what of the men that supposedly died? There were actually at a poker game…

"I will meet your thousand, Anubis. And I will raise you one thousand." The blue-eyed aristocrat said calmly and pushed his chips forward into the pile. Not even a confident smirk crossed the man's face.

Roy Fokker chuckled nervously and set his cards down. "I fold." He said to the dealer, who was none other than the Ancient One, Kaos, himself. Kaos turned his gaze towards his protégé, Anubis.

The red-haired man lowered his cards to the table in defeat. "I fold as well."

Kaos nodded and spoke, "Treize wins another game. Care to show us the winning hand, colonel?"

"Certainly, sir." Treize set his cards on the table for all to see. "A pair of two's."

The blonde and red-headed players blanched upon seeing the horrid hand. Either of them could've easily beaten Treize, if it hadn't been for his damnable perfect poker face. Not believing his luck, Anubis walked over to the refrigerator and opened it…only to find they were out of beer. He looked around the room to find several cases' worth of bottles lying haphazardly in odd places.

_Wow…we actually drank that much?_ He asked himself, then out loud he announced, "We're out of beer. Somebody know anyone that can go get us some?"

Treize Khushrenada raised his hand slightly, "I believe I know of someone. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me." A round of nods from the others and he left.

The Specials leader made his way towards the laptop in the other room. The only inclination that he had imbibed of the alcohol was the less-then-straight steps he was taking. He sat down at the desk and his hands flew across the keyboard. The screen went black, the words '**Connecting you to outer space**' the only thing marring the screen from being completely blank.

Soon a familiar platinum-haired man appeared on-screen. Can you imagine his surprise at seeing a man he thought dead staring back at him?

"Treize?" the man's voice belied his unemotional features.

"Hello, my friend. What would you be doing at this moment in time?" The aristocrat asked.

"Trying to do battle with 01's pilot…who just took off to save earth along with the rest of the pilots. Libra is falling." Milliardo replied calmly, "Do you need something?"

"Actually yes. A few gentlemen and I are playing poker and it seems we've run out of beverages."

A single chuckle passed the Peacecraft's lips, "I'll finish things up here and bring the alcohol but on one condition."

A rare smile crossed Treize's face, "We'll have a seat ready for you when you arrive."

Soon after their conversation ended Treize was back in the kitchen, quite satisfied with his work. Questioning gazes turned towards him as he took his seat at the poker table.

"An old friend of mine will be stopping by shortly." He supplied.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Heero had nothing left but his self-detonation switch and a solemn good-bye for Relena on his mind when a battered Epyon appeared. Milliardo proceeds to tell Heero that the new world will need people like him and to let himself take the job of self-detonating. Heero reluctantly leaves and the Peacecraft self-detonates…or so everyone thinks.

_Time to run that beer and Wild Turkey to Treize_. Milliardo thought as he escapes the blast unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the Supposedly Dead - 2

Schwarz Bruder, now revealed as an exact copy of Kyoji Kasshu, jumped into the cockpit of the Dark Gundam. Much to Domon's surprise, there was the real Kyoji. Schwarz grabbed the elder Kasshu brother and helped to support his nearly lifeless body.

"Wha…K-Kyoji?" Domon cried out in shock.

"Do it, Domon. Destroy the Dark Gundam! Just forget about me!!" Schwarz yelled to the King of Hearts.

"No! Don't ask me to do this, Kyoji!!" the younger Kasshu brother begged.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what the crest on your hand means!" Schwarz shot back, "Or would you like to see this kind of tragedy repeat itself?"

With tears nearly blocking his vision, Domon powered up his Gundam. "All right then, Kyoji! Yaaaaaaaah!"

The Master Gundam managed to tear away from the Dark Gundam's hold and tried to reach Domon. "No! Don't do it, Domon!' The undefeated of the East yelled to his former pupil.

Domon disregarded anything the man had to say, fully bringing his Gundam into Hyper Mode. "Goodbye, Kyoji! Erupting: Sekiha Tenkyouken!!"

With that, all of Domon's power poured into his blast. A direct hit to the cockpit of the Dark Gundam. The wind carried upon it Kyoji's final words to his younger brother.

"Thank you…Domon."

"Kyoji!" Domon's tears came unbidden and flowed freely down his face.

Unbeknownst to Domon and the others, Kyoji had escaped the blast unharmed and was halfway to the title loan company. Seems someone told him about the poker game…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"What do you mean you're having trouble appraising my Gundam?" Kyoji asked crossly.

"Sir…we usually appraise cars. Not…whatever this thing is." The appraiser replied and took a step back when Kyoji growled.

"Just do it!" Kyoji shouted and stormed off to the waiting room.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The young priest smiled defiantly at the man who had trained him from childhood. This man was known as "Chapel" among the Gung-Ho guns, and Wolfwood was tired of backing down. Threatened with the deaths of more then a dozen orphans he had no other choice but to go along with the plans of Millions Knives. Wolfwood wasn't about to kill Vash the Stampede…not now. The Humanoid Typhoon had shown him an alternate view on life. Vash had shown him that people didn't always need to be sacrificed.

Wolfwood and his former mentor opened fire on one another. Bullets rained upon the two combatants, and the hot wind blew sand and dust into the air surrounding them.

When the dust cleared, one figure was left standing. Chapel was lying facedown on the broken ground in an already ruined town. The priest used his cross as a support and limped off to the church he had seen a few blocks back. Behind him, a trail of red dotted the road.

There in the church, Wolfwood knelt and prayed. Then he pulled out a broken bottle from his jacket. On the label of the bottle was a picture of a tomato. "I guess I should thank that Needle-noggin. If he hadn't sent me out for ketchup, I might have died." He chuckled and trudged out of the church, looking around for the nearest phone.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back at the game, Milliardo had finally arrived with the alcohol and Roy suggested that they have a drinking contest.

"Come on guys, it wouldn't hurt. Just a friendly game. " Roy urged, motioning to the others with his beer bottle. "Of course, we'll need something stronger then these. I think I've got a bottle of…something around here."

"What about the stuff Milliardo brought?" Treize suggested.

"Naw. That should be savored, the stuff I've got will be fine." The blonde man began to sporadically open cupboards and rooted through them. Before long, there were things stacked in odd piles all over the floor. Then out of the blue…the phone rang!

Anubis stood up, having gotten bored with watching Roy throw things, and walked over to where the phone was.

"Hello." Anubis answered, the others only hearing his side of the conversation. "What? Wolfwood…as in _Nicholas D. Wolfwood_?" Actually, I'm a bit busy. Okay, hold on." He covered the phone with his hand; "Do we have room for one more?"

Roy grinned and held up a bottle with its label peeled away, "If he can hold his liqueur!"

Anubis chuckled as he removed his hand from the phone, "Seems we do have room. Yeah, no problem. Later."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Wolfwood couldn't believe his luck, especially after what had just happened. The priest walked over to his bike and fired it up. He then drove away from the ruined town.


End file.
